My ReflectionOncest Fanfiction
by Dusk Nebula
Summary: This is just my warped mind making a fanfic


It was a bright, sunny day in the truffula forest and Oncie was ready to make his invention a success. The young man dressed himself, put his thneed around his neck like a scarf and grabbed his guitar before setting out for Greenville. He climbed up on the small plaza in the center of town like the previous weeks, singing his jingle and soon got pelted with tomatoes. Humiliated, Onceler walked back to his little home in the woods and put his guitar against the wall. He was annoyed and ripped his fedora off, throwing it and his vest on the coat rack. "Ugh! This is so ridiculous!" he snapped and kicked off his shoes, "I've spent weeks trying to show them what my thneed can do, but can't even get through my entire jingle without getting pelted with rotten tomatoes!" He tore the thneed off his neck and was ready to chuck it.

"Everything okay, Oncie?" a voice came through the mirror he was standing by, it had altered to show still Onceler, but in a green and flashy business suit. "Why are you tossing the thneed like a useless rag?" The image turned to face Oncie calmly towards the mirror, the grey-clad man forced to mock the position. Ah, his reflection, the man he wished to become. Truly this was his only friend, the only person he could count on to help make his dreams a reality. "You're not giving up, are you?" Oncie sighed and sat down, reflection copying him of course, "Oh Twiceler-" "I told you, please call me 'Greedler'. 'Twiceler' just sounds ridiculous" "Sorry, force of habit from childhood is all." Oncie looked down, "I can't get people interested in my thneed… what it the product is-" "Don't say it! Do you WANT mother to gloat on her being right? We can't let that happen!"

"Greedler, no one understands!" Oncie stood up as his reflection copied his movements, "How can I be a success when nobody lets me reach describing the thneeds uses?" The reflection known as Greedler sighed, "Oncie, I've given you marketing tips. Use them." "But using sex appeal just seems… dirty and underhanded" Oncie stated and Greedler huffed, "That's the point. Why do you think big-name companies use it? The sex appeal strategy is the best thing to use to grab someone's attention and then describing the product while the drool over that appeal will strive them to buy." Onceler made the two sit again and run a hand through identical raven hair, "Well… are you sure this will work?" Greed made the two nod and Oncie gave a sigh of defeat, "Okay, I'll try it." he said and Greed smiled, "I promise this'll work. I'll leave you to rest now" And with that, Greed was back to an exact copy of the man on the bed.

Onceler got up and changed into his favorite pajamas, yawning and brushing his teeth. He can remember the first time he spoke to his reflection like it was yesterday. He'd overheard some kids at school talking about a creepy ritual to speak to a mirrored version of yourself.

~Flashback~

 _ **A 12-year-old Onceler was drawing a picture of a factory in his art class and heard some kids talking, "Hey, did you guys hear about the**_ _Mirror World Ritual_ _ **?" a boy said. Curious, he listened in, "No, what is it?" a girl asked and the boy said, "rumor has it if you do this ritual even once, a mirrored version of you will appear in the mirror and talk to you! They'll be your friend, copy your movements, and give you word of encouragement if you're sad!" The girl huffed, "That sounds made up," she said, "no way it's true!" The boy took her hands, "I swear! I'll even tell you how it's done!" Oncie quickly flipped his paper over and wrote down what the boy said, "You'll need a mirror, a candle, and the to say these words:**_ _I call upon the other realm, gone without detection. Come forth and speak with me now, show me my reflection_ " _**Oncie was always alone, he wanted a friend badly enough to try this even though it might not work.**_

 _ **When Onceler got home, he ran to his room, locked his door and turned off all the lights. He grabbed a candle from his bedside he kept lit for reading at night and put it in front of his full body mirror, taking out the paper to have the words ready. He lit the candle and inhaled deeply, standing and looking at the slip of paper, "**_ _I call upon the other realm, gone without detection. Come forth and speak with me now, show me my reflection!_ " _**the candle blew out and the tiny trail of smoke surrounded Oncie, almost scanning him before vanishing. The lights flickered and his reflection grew into a grown man in a green pinstripe suit with a black top hat and pointy teeth. Sharp claws appeared under dark green gloves and Oncie jumped, "Ah!" he ran and hid under his bed, the man in the mirror imitating the movement.**_

" _ **Um, young man," the man spoke in the mirror, "do you mind climbing out from under the bed? This is messing up my suit." Oncie peeked out and slowly crawled them back to the mirror. The man seemed a bit annoyed as Oncie sat them on the floor to stare. He finally said, "Hi… I'm Onceler. But everyone calls me-" "Oncie? I know. I grew up with the same name." Oncie tilted their heads, "But… why are you an adult and I'm a preteen?" The second Onceler shrugged, "Maybe because things work different in my realm? I can tell you now though, I won't age. Once we reach a certain age here, we stop." "Oh, okay." The two talked until Oncie's mother called up, "Oncie, dinner time!" The preteen stood up off his floor, "I should go… will I see you again?" he asked and the man now nicknamed 'Twiceler' by the preteen nodded, "Anytime you're low on support" and with that, he vanished.**_

~End of flashback~

Onceler climbed into bed and covered up with the blankets, he'd try Greedler's advice in the morning. He stared at his normal reflection in the mirror, wishing that he could physically touch Greed. Call it narcissistic, but Oncie could swear he'd fallen in love with the green-clad version of himself in the mirror. He slowly and peacefully drifted off to sleep.

The following day, Oncie got up and did his morning routine. He was nervous as his back faced the mirror and his held the thneed. "Just remember my advice, Oncie, you'll do fine" Onceler turned them to see Greedler there in the mirror with a reassuring smile, "Trust me, have I ever steered you wrong before?" Onceler shook their heads, "No," he smiled back, "I trust you" Greed held his arms up to hold the thneed by Oncie's chest, "I believe in you" and with that, Oncie was away from the mirror and out the door.

Oncie hurried along to the small plaza and spoke calmly, "No jingle today, everyone. But I need a volunteer!" he said and a young woman with brown hair stepped forward, "I'll volunteer" she said and Onceler helped her up. "What's your name, miss?" he asked and she said, "Norma Wiggins" "Well Norma, is there anything you'd like to have but can't afford?" Norma thought for a moment, "I'd like a new handbag, but the prices just keep going up" "Well, that's no problem for the thneed!" he swiftly folded the thneed into a handbag and had her try it out. Everyone was impressed.

"Aw no!" A man in the crowd had spilled soda on his shirt and Onceler asked Norma for the thneed back, "Spilled beverage? Easy clean up!" He quickly wiped up the spilled soda and the audience was in awe "The thneed can help with any everyday activity! Need an umbrella?" he folded it to an umbrella in record time, "Viola! Scarf, hat, belt? Not a problem!" After the pitch, Oncie place backorders for everyone in town and hurried home happily.

He hurried to the mirror and Greed was already there copying his movements, "Greedler, your advice worked! They LOVED the thneed! I have backorders for everybody in Greenville!" "Woah woah, Oncie, calm down! I can barely keep up. Sit down, take a breather." Oncie sat them on the bed and explained the successful pitch he made. Greedler was forced to copy any movement, but was smiling and thrilled Onceler was doing well.

"I knew you could do it, Oncie" he walked them over to the mirror and brought their hands to meet, a warmth coming from the touch plus the feel of velvet, making Onceler back up. "What's wrong?" he asked and Oncie made their eyes meet, "I felt… I felt your glove on my skin? I don't know how, but I did" Greed offered a gentle smiled, "Our reflections are beginning to match," he said, "you're starting to become successful like me." Onceler fell back and Greed ensured he'd land on the chair behind him by pulling the one on his side over, "Something amazing will happen once they fully match, Oncie. I can't say, but you'll love it, I promise"

The grey-clad man was still processing as he leaned them forward in the chair, "This is incredible… Something amazing, huh? Well, I'll trust you." a thought crossed Oncie's mind and he approached the mirror, "Greedler," he began, "since I can feel you through the mirror… would we feel it if say I, kissed you?" his face was flushed pink and he held his fedora in front of his chest like a protective shield as he looked down shyly. Greedler chuckled as he mimicked Oncie and shrugged, "One way to find out, Oncie. But fair warning: if you're caught, you'll look narcissistic." Onceler nodded and gulped lightly, leaning forward and pressing his lips to matching counterparts. Sure enough, he felt the warmth of the other's lips rather than the cold clear surface of the mirror.

It took about 30 seconds for Oncie to pull back from the kiss and smile sweetly to his reflection, "Well Oncie, I felt it. Did you?" Greedler questioned and the younger nodded, "Good," he said, "at some point soon, we may not even have to be in sync" "Why is that?" Oncie asked and Greed waived their right hands dismissively, "I've said too much already, sorry Oncie" The grey-clad man huffed and nodded their heads, "Oh, alright." he said a bit annoyed. "Don't be annoyed… you'll find out soon, promise" "Okay Greed. I'm gonna sleep now, okay?" he said and Greedler allowed him to rest.

Before heading to bed Onceler called his family who quickly showed up and started to help with the thneeds productions. They lived in their massive camper while Oncie kept his cozy little home to himself and his reflection. He eventually tucked himself in and fell asleep muttering, "Goodnight Greedler…" to his mirror.

Nothing was bringing Oncie down after successfully advertising and taking backorders for his thneed. He felt like he was floating on cloud 9 as he flopped on his bed happily after waking up that morning, "This is great! I can't believe how amazingly smooth everything is going!" at that moment, Onceler's mother leaned in his window with a concerned look, "Oncie," she spoke the nickname in her normal nearly raspy voice, sounding awful coming from this negligent cunt. "We have a little problem… we're not making thneeds fast enough. Do you suppose we should start… chopping the trees down? It's be easier" "Mom, I made a promise to the Lorax" he retaliated and she waved her hands defensively, "I know, dear, but you're running a business now. You have to do what's best for the company"

The 23-year-old man looked down and glanced to the mirror, "Be right back, Mom" he said and closed the curtains. He went up to the mirror and sat in the chair, "Greed, can we talk?" he asked and Greedler appeared, "What is it, Oncie?" he tilted their heads. Onceler made them glance down and said, "Mom wants us to start cutting down the trees to make thneeds faster… but I made a promise to Lorax-" "And technically YOU aren't chopping them down" Greed intervened, "You said, ' _I_ _will not chop down another tree, I promise_ ', so if the family does it, it's on them, not you" The grey-clad man beamed, "You're right! I'll go tell Mom" he said and bolted back to the curtain, opening it to see his mom still waiting, "Mom, you guys can chop the trees down, but I'm not touching an axe" His mother smiled brightly and called out, "You heard the boss, everyone! Start chopping!"

As everyone began chopping down the trees, Oncie turned back to the mirror to see Greedler wasn't forced to mock his every move, "Greedler… we're not in sync" he said and Greedler crossed his arms, "You're full of hope and a hint of greed, Oncie. The surprise is taking effect quicker then I thought it would." The younger Onceler was confused, but also excited for what was to come.

Weeks later, Oncie was in his chair with his pants down staring in the mirror as Greedler was on the other side, dancing on a personally installed stripper's pole to the song 'Anaconda by Nicki Minaj'. He was doing his best performance while the usually innocent man was getting off to it. The music was muffled by the mirror's hold, but just audible enough so Oncie could make out the lyrics. He sat there, stroking himself when Greed approached the mirror in just his unbuckled pants and placed his hand on the mirror, "Oncie~," he said, "want to know a secret?" Onceler nodded a bit too eagerly and Greed did the 'come hither' gesture with his still gloved finger.

Onceler stood up and approached the mirror, not bothering to pull his pants back up since the other was himself. Greedler watched carefully as his pet came close enough to press his erection to the mirror, "I'll show you a little tick that relates to that surprise I mentioned before." He said and pressed his fingertips where Oncie's erection was pressed. The familiar velvet tips touched his cock, causing his breath to hitch slightly as the tips became fingers and those turned to a full grip on his dick. Onceler gasped and leaned on the wall for support, "Can you guess the surprise coming later, Oncie~?" Greedler asked, but the younger was too caught up in the feeling of Greedler pumping his hard-on to answer. With a chuckle, the greedy man pumped faster and gripped tighter, reaching his free hand through the mirror to pinch and toy with his younger self's left nipple. Sure, in the past weeks, Oncie has masturbated simultaneously with Greedle staring at and whispering dirty talk to each other. But this feeling, it was incredible and Oncie never wanted it to end.

Unfortunately, Oncie came after a few more quick pumps and panted heavily as he looked to the man in the mirror who smirked and pulled his hands back through. The orgasmic residue from his gloves catching on the already soaked mirror's glass, "Better now, Oncie?" he asked and Onceler nodded sitting down in the chair to rest and catch his breath. The second Onceler settled himself, he dressed himself in his favorite pjs and laid down to sleep.

The next day, Oncie slept later than usual and Greed sat in the mirror tapping his finger impatiently. However he couldn't help but find the sleeping Onceler adorable and smiled with a small blush on his cheeks. He watched the younger man stir and knew he was waking up as those baby blue eyes fluttered open towards the mirror. The green-clad man offed a sweet smile, "Good morning, Oncie" he said, baring his sharp fangs into a grin, "your mother left you something she bought you with some money from the backorders, it's in the box by the door" Oncie sat up in his bunny pajamas and stretched before standing up and walking over to the box.

The young Onceler picked up the box and returned to his bed, sitting the parcel in his lap. He picked up the small card attached to it and read it aloud, "'Dear Oncie, as the head of the company you should be allowed to look the part. I went into town early this morning and had a tailor custom make this hin your size. Don't worry about putting it in the wash, I paid him for multiple copies'?" placing the card in his lap, the man in bunny pjs opened the box and moved the tissue paper aside to reveal a folded up top hat. He pulled out the garment and underneath was another note saying, 'I think green would suit you - mom' and beneath that note was the same tailor made suit the mirror version of himself wore, gloves and all.

Oncie's face lit up and he pulled a blanket over the mirror, "No peeking!" he said to the copy and Greed chuckled, "Okay Oncie" he said. Onceler changed into the suit post haste and fixated the top hat last. He approached the mirror, "Ready?" he asked and slowly removed the blanket.

(Okay, cutting it here because I'm a dick to make you wait for Greed's reaction. Sorry my first chapter is all over the place, I have a lot of plans! Please feel free to leave reviews and advice. Maybe ideas for later chapters? Anyways, hope you liked it!)


End file.
